fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC29
is the 29th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 7th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Moka's past as an Onmyouji-Precure is revealed. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: While Juliet and Rosette train alongside with their mentor, Father Remington, Tsukune and his friends told about Moka's past how she become an Onmyouji-Precure. Full synopsis: In order to perfect her training, Juliet will trained and mastered the Solar Beam she had used last night at the Tanabata Festival, Rosette wants to train herself to be able to help Juliet and acquired a new attack without use her Yata Mirror called the "Slashing Moon Mirror". Frustrated with being a burden for Juliet, Hermione begs Kagerou to train her to be able to defeat Kurumu, she accepts but only when Hermione showed more maturity and being less impulsive, Hermione's Inner Flames can now regenerate from wounds 5 minutes. During the conversation with Tsukune and their friends, Moka's past has been revealed how she became an Onmyouji-Precure with the purpose to save Kurumu from her curse caused by the Guardians of Yomi. During the confrontation between Moka and Aguri, Leontes and Issa are appeared with their robotic Ayakashi. Revealing that Issa is actually Moka and Kokoa's father. Moka in dived into her inner heart while confronted by a manifestation of her outer self, Outer Moka. The Cures and the Allies are find themselves in trouble, until Hermione rescued them and burned the Ayakashi. With the Ace Shot from Aguri, Moka purified it with the Death Beam, but was very weakened and lost consciousness after carrying out the attack. Major Events * Moka's past was revealed how she become an Onmyouji-Precure. * This episode's flashback shown how Kurumu becoming a Shikigami-Fairy. * Hermione's Inner Flames can now regenerate from wounds 5 minutes during her training with Kagerou. * Gyuki used "Ice Spike" in the first time during the training. * Cure Tsukiyomi gain her new attack she created herself called the "Slashing Moon Mirror". * It was revealed that Issa is Moka and Kokoa's father. * Moka was confronted against Outer Moka who is her second personality into her inner heart. * Romeo undergoes a dangerous transformation as his Hanyou instincts awaken, but keep the control on himself. * Cure Izanami used her sub-attacks called the "Phantom Beast Chain" and the "Bloody Bat" in the first time. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, In order to perfect her training, Juliet will meet one or several great masters who will learn "the forbidden or difficult techniques" that one puts ten to learn usually but for Juliet for one week. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, whenever a character learns a new technique, they will only do that. Regardless of the situation or the opponent, they will serve the same attack at any time. Fights are always entertaining, every signature move of the opponent, as they announce it loudly with much fanfare. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the characters spend their time talking rude, bickering and slapping, but fortunately the girls are there to heal their wounds, to tell them reassuring words and to worry during the fighting. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the Fanservice is present also as when the heroines are naked: bath scene, the wind that raises their skirts to reveal their panties, a battle so difficult that their clothes have fallen into tatters. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, Juliet is often or almost carefree but has a great power. * Kurumu is the only to being not reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. * Oboro and Gennosuke appeared only the flashback. * Aguri hold a fierce grudge to Moka due of the prejudice towards humans and she despised Aguri deeply. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Amemasu is a whale or a fish youkai that spend most of their lives in the water, away from humans. They are found mostly in rivers and streams, but seagoing varieties exist as well. They are more common in Hokkaido, the northern parts of Honshu, and along the Sea of Japan. They feed on whatever they can eat from plankton to insects, to fish and any other aquatic lifeforms they can fit into their mouths. It can grow to colossal sizes, sometimes spanning an entire lake from head to tail. These giant Amemasu also occasionally thrash and sink ships, devouring any poor souls who happened to be on the ship. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (flashback only) * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Fujin / Gennosuke Kouga (flashback only) * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Issa Shuzen * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga